Les pensées de Lord Tubbington
by Gladysavoureuse
Summary: Les élèves du Glee Club ne semblent pas très appréciés par quelqu'un, devraient-ils se méfier?


**Titre** : Les pensées de Lord Tubbington  
**Rating** : T  
**Catégorie** : Humour  
**Personnages** : Lord Tubbington / New Directions  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la RIB et aux créateurs, bien sûr.  
**Note** : Ce one shot est un gros délire ! Je trouvais les histoires sur Lord Tubbington rares et ai eu envie de faire la mienne. Je rappelle que c'est fictif et humoristique. Bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis ! x

* * *

_« Bonjour, je suis l'effacé de Glee. En effet, les rumeurs sont vraies, je fume comme un pompier et bois comme un trou, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de voir clair. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous j'en connais un rayon sur tous ces attardés du Glee Club et je peux vous dire que j'ai la ferme intention de régler ces problèmes. Tout d'abord Finchel, sachez tout simplement que la grosse baleine en manque et la juive au pif ballon de foot cachent bien leur jeu ! Ah ouais, ils jouent le couple parfait alors que chacun trompe l'autre. Soyez pas si surpris, on sait tous que Santana a son côté zoophile qui ressort quand elle voit les gros nénés du mammifère Hudson. Quand à Berry elle se révèle encore plus cochonne que son nez quand elle voit Mr Shue. Bien qu'on pourrait prendre menton de fesses pour la victime il n'en est rien quand on sait comme moi ce qu'il fait dans la salle des profs ! Les gros culs plein de cellulite, ne vous croyez pas en sécurité parce que vous chantez Rihanna. En parlant de cellulite, comment va la fausse diva black ? J'imagine qu'elle doit s'empiffrer de pâtisseries chaque soir pour oublier qu'elle est célibataire et que son ex stripteaser ne veut plus d'elle. Blondie a trouvé de quoi remplir sa grande bouche avec Santana, Quinn ou bien même Puck. Viens plus faire le chaud mon gars on sait tous que tu te tapes Macaulay Culkin après la séance du Glee Looser Club quotidienne. Passons les autres en revue Jésus aux pieds nus qui a la main en action en pensant à la reine des garces blonde, l'écureuil riche et sans amis, la fille en jupe au fond de la salle qui se bat pour des solos et qui porte le nom de Hummel, et bouclette, la fiancée d'Hummel. Puis aussi le handicapé à la coiffure ridicule, les asiatiques affamés de riz et Brittany... Ma pauvre Brittany. Enfin, Sue, elle aussi est à plaindre, cette vieille sensu qui ne sait rien faire de ces journées à part hurler. Vous pouvez retrouver toutes mes critiques approfondies sur mon blog : GleeLooserClub/blog , pour plus d'infos. En attendant, sachez chers élèves de la chorale débile que tient cheveux gras, que je vais tous vous faire couler, tous vous anéantir, je vais venir à bout de ce Glee Club, de ce lycée, de cette ville ! Soyez prêt, je ne sais pas par qui commencer. Peut-être bien par Puckerman, ou bien Berry. Mais je finirai surement par blondie Evans afin de pouvoir tous vous mettre dans sa grande bouche qui me servira de sac à cadavres du Glee Club. Salutations à vous sales morveux._

Lord Tubbington. »

La blonde referma le cahier rose en cuir qu'elle tenait entre les mains et regarda ses camarades assis face à elle ainsi que son professeur.

-Brittany, tu es sûre que Lord Tubbington a écrit ça ? _Demanda Tina la voix tremblante._  
-Mais biensûr. _répondit l'innocente_. Il a signé au début, ainsi qu'à la fin et il a même fait pipi sur les pages du milieu.

Les élèves du Glee club se regardèrent. Sam baissant les yeux et cachant sa bouche, Mercedes se tortillant sur sa chaise, Finn refermant son gilet et Kurt tirant nerveusement sur sa jupette. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Un chat ne pouvait pas écrire, ou bien même penser, donc qui avait fait ça ? Alors que les accusations fusaient sans aboutir, un miaulement se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, faisant sursauter chaque élève. Brittany sourit

-Il sait qu'on parle de lui. _dit la blonde._ Il doit être en train de vider mon bar et de comploter sur nous.

* * *

Voilà mon one shot loufoque en espérant qu'il vous ait fait rire. Laissez-moi des reviews, ça serait vraiment gentil car je doute beaucoup de moi et de mes petites histoires. Merci merci et à bientôt. x


End file.
